conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Assai
:This article is part of Project Genesis. : :This article is about the geopolitical region of Assai. For the sovereign state of the same name, see Kingdom of Greater Assai. For the language of the same name, see Assai (Language). For more uses see Assai (Disambiguation). Assai (Assai: Assai, Zhatsai: Etase, Sy: Měrītsk' Zỳ, Krai: Vetas, Cadisian: Assai, Pashrani: Éte, Khazhar: Iete, Emrit: Ezh'assi, Otcsi: Ve̋ete̋az, Metsian: Fyet) is a geopolitical region in the south-east of the continent of Kai-Meridia, bordered by Kaishuri to the west (accross the Kai Sea), the Meridian Sea to the north, Balisar and Outer Assai to the east, and Cadisia to the south-west. Consisting of 36 sovereign states, of which Syon and the Republic of Krai are the largest, Assai forms one of the most culturally diverse regions within the planet of Sabel. Assai has historically been divided into three major sub-regions: Greater Assai, being the temperate region along the east coast of the Kai Sea; The Korat and Syon, referring to the arid territories north of the Korati Mountain Range, including the Syon Desert and Korati Steppes; and Southern Assai, which includes all territories south of the Korati Mountains and the Republic of Pashran. With approximately 404 million inhabitants, Assai is the third largest region of Kaijin people in the world, behind only Aurinoea and the Riden Peninsular, as well as being the largest region of ethnically Assai people in the world. The modern-day region of Assai was first inhabited by the Assai People some 70,000 years ago, who migrated across the Meridia Sea from Bersania. Centuries later, the Kaijin would immigrate to Western Assai as part of a massed Kaijin migration eastward fleeing their persecution by the Zhou. This immigration would lead to the ethnic, cultural, and ideological division of the Assai region into two - the Kaijin-dominated north and the Assai-dominated south. Assai, in particular The Korat, was the birthplace of the Korati Religions, of which Ainism and Ramvokism would later develop into the world's two largest religions respectively. In Southern Assai, the rise of the Khazh-Pashrani Empire in led to the solidification of Assai culture in Southern Assai lasting up until the conquest of Khazh-Pashran by the Assai Empire and the end of ancient Assai in . The development of the Kaijin Assai Empire in Greater Assai in around led to the rapid expansion and spread of Assai Kaijin culture throughout much of southern Kai-Meridia, and its collapse following the invasion of Iskanderion of Balisar and the subsequent Assai Civil War marked the end of Classical Assai and the beginning of the Middle Ages circa . Following the intense political instability of Assai during the Middle Ages, Assai entered a Golden Age at the beginning of the 56th century following a renewed interest in classical art and culture and the discovery of valuable metal deposits in Upper Assai. The increased wealth and political stability of this period led to the solidification of numerous key continental powers in Assai, many of which developed colonial possessions in Anakuria and the Eastern Vespian Islands. The development of TBC in Pashran led to the Pashrani Revolution in and led to a rise in and movements during the Revolution Years lasting until roughly and the rise of . In the early 59th century tensions between the various political powers of Assai sparked the Great Assai War of with the invasion of Khazhar by Kolaz Reumán. The war resulted in the ideological division of Assai into two spheres of influence - the Kaijin Assai Empire and the Assai Makrosist Metsian Confederacy. The Sabel World War in TBC resulted in the establishment of a Pan-Kaijin Alliance between the nations of Riden and Assai, which would later develop into the Kaijin League of Nations and the development of the Menyar Union in the 60th century. The years following the war saw the decline in power of both Assai and Metsia and the subsequent nationalist movements of various people in central Southern Assai. Since then, Assai has continued to develop economically and remains a region of intense cultural and ethnic diversity within Kai-Meridia and a global center of culture and economic growth worldwide. Etymology The word Assai is believed to have been derived from the Old Kai word asádžerÿ, meaning East of the Water. The use of asádžerÿ (asádže with the added locative marker -''rÿ'') to describe what is today the region of Assai first appears in the Analects of Rekär, a legal treatise coming from the Alawazi Empire in the late 38th century. Here, the author mentions trade agreements between the Alawazi and the nomadic Zhatsai of Western Assai: : "Ka, keredza áesute asádžerÿ räžetja, ïn šáberas tïdže kráutážda̋na ká sáždïna zežinika Kádžinižbedádžerÿ berja, šákasgho ne tïdžeš keže berja mitš šákasghp tïdžeš ošurytš-Žatsárÿ" :: : "Thus wheat has been traded with asádžerÿ (Assai), for across the Kai Sea is bountiful gold and amber which is nowhere better worked than in the homelands of the Zhatsai". :: - On Trade, from The Analects of Rekär (c. ) The word asádže later came into general use by the Old Kai people to refer to the lands across the Kai Sea, with the word eventually spreading to Assai itself in the invasion of the Kai people under the Alawazi Empire. Numerous phonological changes which occurred throughout the centuries lead to asádžerÿ being pronounced as assai (Modern Kai: asá), the term which is used to today to refer to the region of Kai-Meridia formally under control of the Assai Empire. The names for Assai in the Assai Languages (principally Zhatsai (Etas), Krai (Vetas), Pashrani (Éte), Khazhar (Iete), Otcsi (Ve̋ete̋az), and Metsian (Fyet) are believed to have come from the Proto-Assai word Vietas, meaning 'Home'. The name for Assai in the Sy Language, Měrītsk' Zỳ, is believed to have come from the Proto-Assai word Mairutshk', meaning 'Fire, Hearth, or Spit'. The word Zỳ is further believed to have meant 'us', 'our', or 'we' in Proto-Assai, and thus Měrītsk' Zỳ comes to mean 'our hearth', or 'our fire'. Definition : See: Continental Borders of Sabel for more information. The term Assai as a geographical definition is not well defined, with numerous meanings of Assai existing over the centuries. Most accurately, the term 'Assai' only refers to the fertile temperate region between the Kai Sea and the Korati Mountains known as Greater Assai, extending as far south as the Khar River on the border between Pashran and Khazhar. More generally, however, the term 'Assai' is used to refer to all the regions formally under control of the First Assai Empire, including the regions of Greater Assai, Southern Assai (the region south and west of the Korati Mountains and Khar River, north of the Southern Ocean, and east of Cadisia), The Korat (the region north of the Korati Mountains and west of the Desert of Syon, Syon (the arid region east of the Korati Mountains consisting of the Desert of Syon and the Korati Steppes, and Outer Assai (everything east of the Korati Mountains and Desert of Syon up to the Tsikesis Sea excluding the Balisar Empire). Contemporary Definition Regions of Assai History Prehistory , a Neolithic religious site near the town of Qélán in Khazhar dated to circa .]] :Main Article: Prehistory of Assai The region known today as Assai was historically settled by Proto-Assai-Balisarian People emigrating from Bersania some 70,000 years ago. The Assai People separated from the larger Proto-Assai-Balisarian group by emigrating southwards across the Korati Mountains and into Greater Assai. The Assai people had separated into numerous small tribal divisions by , of which there were ten principle groups - the Zhatsai, the Raetai, the Sk', the Pashrani, the Runish, the Khazhar, the Otcsi, the Krai, and the Metsians. shield produced circa ]] The Assai Neolithic Period, marked by the development of agriculture and pottery in central Pashran, commenced around in Southern Assai and later spread throughout the fertile watershed regions of the Krai and Perses rivers. During this period a number of large-scale megalithic monuments were constructed by the successful Étan-Kulozh Culture in modern-day Perses, including the Qélán Circles and the Khezhítar Tombs in Khazhar. The discovery of metal working by the Zhatsai some time around led to the development of the first civilisations in Assai, including the highly advanced aforementioned Zhatsai, who are documented as having traded with the Dumar and the Old Kai up until the conquest of Western Assai by the Kaijin in roughly . In Southern Assai, the Persesi developed the early Perses River Civilisation, which thrived until their sudden collapse circa having produced some of the finest pottery and metalwork of prehistoric Southern Assai. Antiquity Classical Assai Early Middle Ages Late Middle Ages Revolution Years 59th Century 60th Century Greater Assai (historically considered part of both Greater and Southern Assai)]] Greater Assai is populated initially by Balisarian People, who develop tribal communities. Main tribal groups are: * The Zhatsai (Northern Greater Assai) * The Raetai (Central Greater Assai) * The Sk' (Southern Greater Assai) In , Kaijin people from the Ridan Peninsular migrate to Western Greater Assai, where they establish a group of Kaijin tribes. Most notable of these are the asájejin, later the asájin. The intermarry with the Zhatsai, which becomes a mixed Kaijin-Balisarian socio-linguistic group. During this time the Zhatsai develop metalworking skills, which they later trade with Riden. In , the Alawazi Empire launches an invasion into Western Assai. They quickly conquer and subjugate the Kaijin, Raeti, and Sk' tribes of Western Assai. The Zhatsai are forced to migrate north into the Korat. The Alawazi Empire continues to expand until it controls all of Greater Assai, bordering the Korati Mountains to the North and East (beyond them the Korati Theocracy and Syon respectively) and the Khazh-Pashrani Empire to the South. Alawazi Empire retains control of the region (now called Assai) until the Korati invasion in . Alawazi control of Assai weakens, and whilst some Kaijin landlords remain in control, the area fragments. The Korati Theocracy controls the north, whilst numerous smaller states form in the south. Greater Assai remains largely contested between the large northern Korati Theocracy and the southern Khazh-Pashrani Empire for the next hundred years. The Korati Theocracy falls apart in the Rupturing, with northern Greater Assai being largely Anist. Ematan of the Valley also preached throughout Assai. At this point it is roughly . Greater Assai continues to fluctuate through the influence of various powers for the following 200 years or so. In , a small tribe based on the Assai River in Central Greater Assai began a series of sweeping military conquests which resulted in the establishment of the Assai Empire. The Assai Empire grew steadily throughout the following hundred years, eventually conquering all of Southern Assai (by ), all of the Korat (following the Wars of the Sun in , parts of Eastern Cadisia, and much of Syon and Western Balisar. The Assai Empire reached its greatest extent in , solidifying control over all of the region now known as Assai for hundreds of years. In , increasing political tensions between the various factions of the Assai government, as well as a growing military threat in Balisar with the rise of the Alexandria the Conqueror, lead to the separation of Assai into three distinct semi-autonomous Empires - Greater Assai, Eastern Assai, and Southern Assai. In , Alexandria the Conqueror of Balisar launched an invasion of Eastern Assai, culminating in her execution of Emperor Kaikúras of Eastern Assai in the Battle of Eryr in . Shortly after, she herself was killed in battle, resulting in years of of political instability within Outer Assai. Following the death of Alexandria in , the politically unstable Greater Assai Empire collapsed into a catastrophic civil war lasting for eight years. After this, the Assai Empire is significantly shrunk in size and divided into regions of factional loyalty. Smaller fraction states formerly part of the Assai Empire begin forming in Greater Assai. These include the Holy Unions of Euros, whose capital, Ria is the Ainist capital of Assai. The Holy Unions also formed the precursor state to modern day Euros and Meridia (the latter being in the Korat). South of the Kingdom of Assai lay Kairan, a historical bridge between the Assai and Pashrani spheres of influence. Pashrani Revolution occurs in , ends in . Results in the establishment of the Republic of Pashran, the first democratic state in Assai. Similar patterns of revolution occur throughout Assai. Stuff happens the following few hundred years, with the formation of large empires by around and the rise of industrialisation. By , there existed a few principle powers in Assai: the Kingdom of Assai, the United Republic of Euros (HRE), the Republic of Pashran (F), Kingdom of Khazhar, Kingdom of Perses, the Krai Empire (AH), and the Kingdom of Metsia ®. Conflicts between the expanding empires of the six major powers of Greater and Southern Assai lead to a large scale conflict known as the Great Assai War, which broke out on August 10th with the Pashrani invasion of Khazhar under leadership of Kolaz Reumán. The War was devastating and resulted in the deaths of millions, particularly in central Southern Assai, and leads to a general sense of dissatisfaction with the ruling class by the people. This results in an overwhelming nationalist movement in central Southern Assai, where people groups who had long been oppressed began to form separate nations. After the Great War, Assai was effectively divided into two regions of competing political influence and alliance - the Kaijin Kingdom of Assai and the Assai Metsian Confederacy South Assai Southern Assai is populated initially by Balisarian People, who develop tribal communities. Main tribal groups are: * The Pashrani (Northern Central Southern Assai) * The Runish (North-West Southern Assai * The Khazhani (Central Western Southern Assai) * The Persesi (South-West Southern Assai) * The Otcsi (Eastern Central Southern Assai) * The Krai (Southern Central Southern Assai) * The Metsians (Eastern Southern Assai) These various tribes migrate throughout Southern Assai from Balisar, establishing territories and fighting amongst each other for a number of years. In , Pashran forms the first 'contemporary' nation state in Southern Assai, the Timocracy of Pashran, which would later form the Khazh-Pashrani Empire. The Pashrani Timocracy grew steadily over the following few hundred years, eventually conquering its largest neighbour Khazhar. Internal political unrest led to the overthrow of the timocratic government and establishment of an imperial autocracy under the Khazh-Pashrani Empire in . Meanwhile in the East, the Otcsi tribes established a large-scale political alliance called the Congregation of the Krai, led by the infamous Me̋itcsevŕas of Bŕr. This congregation resulted in the expansion of Otcsi culture throughout South-Eastern Assai. Similarly, the Metnassi in Far Eastern Assai established firmer roots in the Korati Mountains. The Khazh-Pashrani Empire continues to expand, conquering much of southern Assai. It comes into contact with the Alawazi Empire, with numerous wars fought between the two states. In , Khazh-Pashran begin invading the now weakening Alawazi Empire, and successfully conquer much of southern Greater Assai. Khazh-Pashran's conflicts with the rest of Southern Assai increase, however, their advance eastward is halted by the combined efforts of the briefly unified Otcsi tribes. In , Khazh-Pashran comes into contact with Ainism via Ematan's preaching. Ainism quickly spreads throughout the rest of the empire and its occupied territories. Increased civil conflicts within the Empire lead to the Khazh-Pashrani Civil War, which results in the fracturing of the Empire into five separate states - Pashran, Khazhar, Perses, Eldai and Run, and Cadisia in . The now decentralised nations became more independent, with each nation diminishing in size and fighting against one another. Meanwhile, the Kingdom of Kraiviet formed in far Eastern Assai, establishing a large horse army. Led by Zlatva the Great, the Kraivietan Kingdom rapidly expanded westward to the Perses River, conquering what was part of Khazhar. The Kingdom reached its fullest extent in , before being divided amongst Zlatva's grandchildren into four - Metannis, Otscie, Kraiviet, and Ukrasht in . Small political conflicts exist for the following two hundred years between the various fractured states of Southern Assai. Southern Assai is then conquered by the expanding Assai Empire by . 'The Korat and Syon' 'Prehistory and Antiquity' 'Vespian Conquest' 'The Rise of Ramvokism and the Korati Theocracy' 'Korati Civil War and Fragmentation' 'Second Vespian Wars' 'Wars of the Sun' 'Assai Empire' Korati = Moroccan/Spanish/Arabic Culture Civilisation begins in the fertile foothills north of the Korati Mountains. Tribal people, constantly at war with one another. Trade wine with the Zhatsai for metal. Vespians invade and kill a lot of innocent people (as they do). . Ramvokism originates with the Revelations of Ram. A theocracy is established near the mountains which later comes to defeat the Vespians, establishing the Korati Theocracy (Kingdom of the Korat). This happens in Ramvokism spreads rapidly throughout the Korat and its occupied territories. The Kingdom quickly expands to control all of the Korat, and Ramvokism spreads throughout the southern Alawazi Empire through trade. The Korati Kingdom also expands eastward into the Deserts of Syon. Zhatsai immigrate north and are assimilated into the Korati Theocracy. They are converted to Ramvokites. In , the Korati Kingdom launches an attack south into Alawazi territory. Strained resources in Ridan lead to the Korat's rapid victory over Alawazi and the seizure of northern Greater Assai. Ramvokism spreads throughout all of Assai. Circa , a figure named Ematan of the Valley began preaching throughout Samatar in Northern Assai. Tensions between the four factions of Ramvokism had been developing strongly throughout the last 60 years. Ematan founded Ainism, a religion in which the four goddesses were seen as the four faces of one Goddess rather than as separate entity. Ainism, despite being branded as heretic, quickly gained a following among the Korati people, leading to a series of religious conflicts collectively referred to as The Rupturing. This large-scale Civil War resulted in the fracturing of the Korat into numerous smaller religious states in Fighting continues amongst the nations of the Korat for the next hundred years, until in the Estasi Ramvokist states formed the Estasi Union. Similar nations of sizable political power began to form over the following century, with numerous wars and conquest attempts throughout. By , the Korat was (more or less) divided into states according to their religion. Fighting continues amongst the nations of the Korat for the next hundred years, until in the Estasi Ramvokist states formed the Estasi Union. Similar nations of sizable political power began to form over the following century, with numerous wars and conquest attempts throughout. By , the Korat was (more or less) divided into states according to their religion. In , a second Vespian invasion begins of the Korat. Impending invasion leads to the unification of many smaller states into a larger Korati League. After approximately 30 years of fighting, the Vespians managed to successfully subjugate all of the Korat. The Assai Empire, originating from Greater Assai, expands northwards to the Korati Mountains. An intense period of fighting known as the Wars of the Sun ensued between Vespian Korat and the Assai Empire, during which borders around the mountains changed frequently. After 100 years of on-and-off conflict, the Assai Empire eventually reached and conquered Samatar, thus expelling the Vespian hoard in Geography Main Article: Geography of Assai As one of the largest regions in Kai-Meridia, Assai's environment consists of multiple biomes and climate types, ranging from the cold temperate woodland of Southern Assai to the arid Korati Steppes and Desert of Sy in the North. Broadly speaking, Assai can be divided into four distinct geographical zones, which coincide with the region's historical areas. The Korat to the north has a with rolling hills and valleys interspersed by rivers and light woodland. Syon to the north-east is chiefly arid, with the hot Desert of Sy making up much of its area. Both the Korat and Syon and divided from Greater and Southern Assai by the Korati Mountains, one of the highest volcanic mountain ranges in Kai-Meridia. Towards the south, Greater Assai, situated on the Kai Sea, has a mild temperate climate and is largely wooded, with rolling hills towards the north an d the Korati mountains. Southern Assai is dominated by dense deciduous woodland, particularly in the south-east. Two large rivers, the Krai and the Perses divide the South vertically, with their associated watershed making centrally southern Assai one of the most fertile regions in Assai and southern Kai-Meridia Climate Flora and Fauna Politics List of States and Territories Economy Demographics Ethnic Groups , Light Red = Zhatsai, Yellow = Sy, Light Green = Pashrani, Light Blue = Runish, Dark Blue = Cadisian, Red = Krai, Dark Green = Otcsi, Purple = Metsian]] Languages Religion Culture See also Category:Project Genesis Category:Assai Category:Javants